The other potter
by jessiekris995
Summary: Abby and Juliet FINALLY get to Hogwarts. When Abby finds out she's Harry Potter's twin sister! Every thing is going well for the two un til she meets Draco. Will she fall for him? Or will family come first?
1. Chapter 1

EPILOGUGE

THE OTHER POTTER: EPILOGUGE

"You'll never take me alive, Voldemort."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I'll take you dead."

Flashes of green light spewed every where until the tall, pale Creature whom was called by the name of Voldemort, disappeared out of thin air.

The boy was relived for a brief moment, and yet terror froze across his face. Had he finally defeated the snake-hearted beast? Or was this only the beginning of a long, treacherous war?

The young man suddenly jerked his head upward, holding a fiercer, frightened expression than before.

"AHHHHH!!"

CHAPTER ONE: ACCEPTED

"Abby? Are you alright? Wake up!!"

Abby awoke to the sound of Juliet's now angelic voice. She felt grateful as her best friend helped her escape from her terrible nightmare.

"I had the dream again." I admitted.

"That's the twelfth time this month. Are you sure you don't want to see the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that guy I keep seeing in my dream. I felt like I've seen him before."

"Maybe you'll meet him when we transfer to Hogwarts."

"We WHAT?!" Abby and Juliet have been waiting so long to come to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry ever since they were five years old. They weren't able to go because the orphanage couldn't pay for it. But now they were accepted. Juliet Quickly took out the letters specifying we would be in the Gryffindor House.

"They're advancing us to 4th year, and we already have our supplies."

Abby could hardly contain her excitement. Mr. Reeves, The orphanage tenant, often told her stories about her mom and dad going to Hogwarts. But she kinda knew he was lying, since he didn't know their names.

"This is great! When do we leave?"

"In about two hours."

Abby's brown eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that we leave for our first day of school is in Two hours!?" Her face was almost as red as the color of her hair.

"Yup."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go before we're late!"

"Mr. Reeves wanted to take us in the flying car."

"Screw Mr. Reeves! Let's go!"

Abby dragged Juliet downstairs and out the door. Juliet showed Abby a shortcut to Platform 9 ¾ and off they were. Finally, they were going to Hogwarts.


	2. 2 Familiar faces

CHAPTER TWO: Familiar faces

Abby and Juliet were on the Hogwarts Express, looking for a place to sit.

"Almost every space is full, Abby. We're gonna have to bunk with someone."

"I'm game, where do you want to sit?"

"How about here? I'll ask those kids if we can sit with them."

Abby suddenly froze. One of the boys in the space was a black-haired, blue-eyed boy. Everything about him seemed familiar from his glasses to the scar on his forehead. Then she realized who he was. He was the boy from her dream.

"Hey," Juliet started, "Is it okay if my friend and I sit with you guys?"

"Sure." A brown haired girl smiled with her words

"I don't mind." One of the boys chimed in, "How 'bout you Harry? You game?"

The black haired boy looked at Juliet for a split second. "Sure. We could use the company."

Abby and Juliet sat across from each other. The red haired boy was on Juliet's side, and the black haired boy was on Abby's.

"So, what are your names?" the girl questioned.

Juliet responded first. "I'm Juliet Marie Scotts." She waited for Abby's response

"And I'm Abigail Lilly – Well, I don't know my last name. I never met my parents and nobody knew them either. Just call me Abby."

"I'm Hermione. And this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Abby turned to Harry. He was gazing at her with his sea-blue eyes. Abby smiled warmly.

He may have been in her dream, but she knew him from somewhere else, she just didn't know where.

"Harry, it's not nice to stare." Hermione snapped at Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Abby. You just remind me of—well, my mother." Abby could see the apology in his eyes.

"It's alright. You kinda remind me of someone I know, too." She smiled to let him know she forgave him.

Their cart was silent for a few seconds, and then unbelievable pain rushed to Harrys' scar on his forehead. But he wasn't the only one hurting. Abby's scar on her wrist was in pain too.

"Ouch!" They said in unison.

Hermione, Ron, and Juliet were glaring at the two.

"Okay, could you guys be any more alike?" Ron asked inquisitively. "I mean, both of you look almost identical to Harry's parents, and you guys hurt at the same freakin' time. Please tell me you don't have the same birthdays!"

"I was born April 31st, 1981." Abby stated.

Harry's face went blank. "I-I was too." He stammered. There had been no record of anyone born on that day except for him.

"Hogwarts! Next stop, Hogwarts!" The conductor yelled. Neither of the children knew what secrets and adventures will happen in their second year.


	3. A Strange Encounter With Dumbledore

CHAPTER THREE: A Strange Encounter with Dumbledore

CHAPTER THREE: A Strange Encounter with Dumbledore

When the children arrived at Hogwarts, They lead Abby and Juliet to Dumbledore's office.

"Wow. Look at this place, Abby! It's so big."

"It looks like the place that was in one of my…"Abby suddenly looked at Harry with her solemn brown eyes. "Never mind. We're here. Juliet and I will meet you in the Great Hall."

"O.K." Hermione replied "Ron and I have to see Professor McGonagall. Apparently, we need to sign a restraining order" She looked at Ron with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Ron said innocently," Why is it my fault that I can't keep away from Anne Hathaway? She's my favorite actress."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you mind if Harry stays with you guys? He can give you the grand tour" Her voice sounded persuasive.

Abby was about to refuse, but Juliet interrupted.

"Sure," she said enthusiastically, "We could use the extra company." Juliet gave Harry _'the look'._

Abby knew what Juliet's _'look'_ could do to someone. She hasn't seen her do that since the 2nd grade; when she traumatizing about 30 boys. Some of them are still hooked. Abby felt bad for Harry. He was now trapped by those hazel eyes of hers; he can never get out.

"Yeah, I-I'll c-c-come." Harry was wrapped around Juliet Scotts' finger. Abby could already hear wedding bells.

Harry, Juliet, and Abby entered Dumbledore's office, finding the wizard sleeping under an issue of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called. "The new girls are here." He turned to Juliet, and winked.

Professor Dumbledore awoke after a frequent snort. "Ah, hello Harry; girls." He turned over to the girls. He gave a confused look toward Abby.

"Do you have them on record?" Harry asked.

"Well, of course I do. I have them on my desk."

Dumbledore had to look for a second to find the files. When he did, he picked them up, reading the names off the freshly printed files.

"Let's see, um, Juliet Scotts?"

"That's me!" Juliet piped up

"Ah, you're the spitting image of you're father."

"Really?" It made Juliet happy to know her father was here.

"A-hem" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Abigail Lilly- Well, It doesn't have a last name here…"

"They don't know my last name." Abby chimed solemnly "I don't know it either."

Dumbledore looked up at Abby. His face struck astonishment. The old wizard's eyes widened. "It can't be. There's no way….."

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Do you know who this is?"

"Abigail Lilly whatever her last name is?" Harry guessed.

"This is Abigail Lilly Potter, Your twin sister."

Harry and Abby looked at each other strangely. "WHAT?"

"I thought you were dead, Abby. Voldemort set the place on fire after Hagrid saved Harry."

Abby suddenly remembered being on the ground with her mother, when a motorbike slammed into the window and whisked her brother away.

Harry was still confused. He suddenly had a vivid memory of a broomstick on Christmas and how he let his twin sister ride it.

"I even have a copy of your birth certificate." Dumbledore added. He got the copy and gave it to Abby.

Abby received a certificate, and it read:

Abigail Lilly Potter

Born July 31st, 1980

Daughter of Lily and James Potter

"Holy Crap, I'm your sister." Abby said to Harry.

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

Everything was silent for a long time. Until the bell rang.

Out of the blue, Abby tightly hugged Harry. Surprisingly, Harry Hugged back.

"I missed you." Abby said

"I did too." Harry replied

They amazed each other with their ability to remember that far back.


End file.
